


Echoed Dreams

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Omega Oliver Queen was found. So was omega Harry Potter and alpha Slade Wilson. The three have bonded and are mates. Slade and Harry help Oliver in his quest to right the wrongs his family had done to Starling City.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Oliver Queen Has Been Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

"I'll be there soon. I promise." The alpha told his two omegas.

"Okay." Oliver hugged him.

"We understand." Harry joined in.

Slade tightened his arms around the two. "Good. I hate that I have to go."

"Us too but you'll join us soon." Oliver said.

"I know. You two take care of yourself and each other." He said sternly.

"We will." Harry nuzzled his alpha's chest.

"Good." He kissed the both.

"Just don't kill anyone in Australia." Oliver said.

"I make no promises Oliver." He said.

Slade had belonged to the Australian army. He had been on a mission with his partner when their plane crashed. They were stranded on the island without a way to contact their bosses. They had been presumed dead. Hearing that Slade was alive they assumed he would return to them. They weren't too happy when he told them that he and his omegas were going to America. They refused to discharge him and threatened to arrest him so he was going there first. He was going to get them to understand what was going to happen. Whether they liked it or not.

"Worth a try." Oliver said.

"Indeed." The alpha smirked at him. "Bye you two."

"Bye." Harry said as he cuddled into Oliver.

"Bye." Oliver cuddled Harry back.

"I'll hopefully see you both soon." He left after he kissed them both one more time.

* * *

(Starling Hospital)

"Oliver?" A woman breathed out after walking into the room.

"Mom." The minute he turned around she hugged him.

"Your home. Oh my boy is home." The omega woman said into his chest.

"I am." He said as he hugged her back.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." He said.

"I can't believe it." It felt like one of her dreams.

"Believe it." He said. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She ends the hug and looked at him.

"I would like for you to meet my bondmate Harry Potter." He introduced Harry.

"Bondmate?" Moira asked.

"Yes. Our alpha is in Australia." Oliver explained the situation.

"I see. It's nice to meet you Harry." She shook Harry's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Queen." He greeted her politely.

"Call me Moira." She said.

"Moira." Harry smiled at him.

"Are you ready to come home?" The omega asked her son.

"I am mom." He answered.

"Great. Are you ready Harry?" She asked him next.

"Yes." He said shyly.

"Wonderful." She smiled. "I'll get the car ready while you both change." 

"Okay."

"Yes ma'am." 

"It's Moira." She reminded Harry.

"Yes Moira." 

She left and the two changed out of the hospital garb. Oliver put on a black button up and faded jeans. Harry put on an emerald green Mandarin collar tank top. There was a black dragon on it. He put on blue jeans and a white hoodie. It belonged to Slade. The two put on black shoes before grabbing their things. After that they signed the discharge papers and left.

The car ride was long. Harry cuddled up into Oliver's side. He fell asleep. He never was one to get a good night's rest when in the hospital. His mate wrapped an arm around him and let him sleep.

"Is he okay?" His mom asked in concern.

"Yeah." 

"Good."

"It is." He smiled fondly at his sleeping mate.

"When will his family arrive?" She asked so that she could have the rooms prepared.

"He doesn't have one." He lied.

"Oh." She felt for the young omega.

"Don't worry about it mom." He said.

"Okay."

"So who's your new alpha?" He asked knowing that she might not tell him if she thought it would hurt him.

"What?" She looked at him in shock.

"I can smell him." He said.

"Oh. It's Walter Steele." She said.

"Who?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"He was a friend of your father. He was there for me after…" Moira trailed off. "Anyway we fell in love. He is the CEO of the company."

"Is he taking care of you and Thea?" He asked.

"Yes." 

"Good." Oliver smiled. "I was worried that you and Thea would be mourning over Dad and I and not actually living. I was afraid you both wouldn't be happy."

"You were?" She asked a little surprised.

"Of course. Despite being a pain I love you both. I never wanted you two to be miserable." He still remembered how Malcolm Merlyn was after his wife's death.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid you would be upset that I moved on from your father." She said.

"Not at all." He said.

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Thanks Oliver." Moira said.

"You're welcome."

"We're home." She said.

"Oh okay." He turned to Harry. "Time to wake up." He said.

"Okay." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Feel better?" He kissed his lips.

"Yeah." He said.

"Good. Come on." He exited the car and Harry followed.

They walked to the trunk and grabbed their things. The two entered the house. A tall alpha greeted them. Oliver realized the man was Walter Steele, his mom's new alpha and husband.

"It's damn good to see you again Oliver." The man said.

"Your Walter?" He asked.

"I am."

"Thank you for taking care of my mom and sister." He said with a bow of his head.

Walter returned the head bow. "You're welcome."

Oliver caught sight of another person. It was of a woman who helped to raise him and looked after him as a kid. He walked over to her. Harry followed behind. The blonde omega hugged her.

"I missed you Raisa." He said.

"I missed you too." She said.

"This is my bondmate Harry." He introduced him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Raisa said before looking around. "Where is your alpha?" She asked.

"Back in Australia." He told her.

"Oh. Well then I shall go make sure your room is ready for both you and your mates." She said 

"Thank you." The two said.

"You're both welcome." She said with a smile.

Raise left the room and went upstairs. Oliver turned when he heard a noise. He saw that it was his sister. She was at the top of the stairs. Thea practically flew down the steps and hugged the omega. He hugged her back.

"I knew you were alive." She said.

"You were right." He said.

"I missed you." She said.

"Me too. You were always on my mind." Oliver told her.

"Um Ollie?" She backed out of the hug.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointed at the black haired omega.

"Oh sorry. Thea, I would like you to meet my bondmate Harry Potter." He put an arm around the other omega.

"It's nice to meet you Thea." Harry politely greeted.

"Um you too." She said.

"Oliver used to talk about you." He said.

"Used to?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Why did he stop?" She asked.

He gave her a happy smile. "We were found."

"Oh. That's a good reason." She said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes it is." The smile never left his face.

"We should unpack." Oliver said.

"You're right." Harry said.

"See you all at dinner." He said.

The two omegas went upstairs. Thea looked at her mom in confusion. She never heard of bondmates and she never heard of two omegas bonding. It was always alphas and omegas bonding or and alpha, beta, omega bonding.

"I don't understand. How can two omegas bond?" She asked.

"It is rare but an alpha bond with two omegas. It is the only way." Walter told her. "It is rare because usually the two omegas become jealous of each other. In some cases an alpha will get jealous of one of the omegas. It is why alpha, beta, and omega pairings are uncommon. They work better than the other because usually the beta can balance them out and there is no competing between dynamics." He explained.

"Oh." That made sense.

"As you know Oliver wasn't alone. Harry and his alpha had also been there. They bonded before they were found. Slade, their alpha, is currently in Australia." Moira told her daughter.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's getting discharged. He was in the army before he ended up on the island." She said.

"Oh."

"Raisa?"

"Yes ma'am?" The woman looked at her.

"Inform the chef that Harry is allergic to peanuts." She said.

"Yes ma'am." She left to go do so.

* * *

(With Harry and Oliver)

"This is your room?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Wow." He said. 'This is huge.' He thought.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." He was happy that Oliver cared so much about him.

"Good." 

The two unpack their things. This was the first time Harry had put his clothes in a closet and dresser. Even before the island he didn't have one. He put the few clothes he had on the floor. It was nice he decided. After they were done they took a quick shower. They were tired due to the shift in time zone. Harry really was because he couldn't sleep in the hospital. They hoped a shower would help.

"Will this be okay?" Harry had gotten dressed afterwards and showed his clothes to his fellow omega.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. White socks and black sneakers adorned his feet.

"It is." He kissed him. "Don't worry about your clothes. They aren't your parents." He told him.

"A-are you sure?" He bit his lip.

"I am." Oliver said.

"Okay." He snuggled into Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two separated and went downstairs. Oliver couldn't wait to meet Harry's parents. He was going to make them pay. Slade was going to torture them before they died. He had every legal right to.

"Ollie?" Said omega blinked. "You okay there?"

"Yeah. Sorry just thinking." He said.

"Slade will be shocked." He teased.

Oliver glared. "Ouch."

Harry giggled. Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Thanks a lot." He dropped his glare and pouted.

"You're welcome." He kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Oliver?" The two turned to see a dark haired beta standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tommy." Oliver grinned at him.

"Hey." The two hugged. "Man I missed you."

"Missed you too." He released Tommy. "I would like for you to meet my bondmate Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Harry's hand.

"You too." The omega said.

"Um where is your alpha?" He asked.

"Australia. He is getting discharged from the army." Harry said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now let's go eat." Oliver said. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Harry said before his stomach growled. "See."

They laughed at that. When they calmed down they walked into the dining room. Oliver hoped this meant the two got along. Harry sat down between the two and began eating. He was silent as Tommy babbled about all the things Oliver missed. It was nice.

'Only thing better would be if Slade was here.' He thought happily.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked, causing everyone to freeze.

"Cold." Oliver answered.

"Oh." 

Harry didn't say anything. He put a comforting hand on his mate's. Oliver gave him a smile. He turned back to give the new alpha and his mom a test.

"So I planned on going into the office tomorrow." He told them.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now." Walter said. "We were told that you would need to adjust to being back and I fear the workers would cling to you." He explained.

Oliver nodded. "Okay." He seemed genuinely worried about his safety and didn't seem to be hiding anything.

"I was planning on taking you around the city." Tommy said.

"Sounds like a great plan." Oliver said with a smile.

"What about Harry?" Thea asked.

"I'm planning on making the bedroom my own." Raisa had left basic untouched blankets in there for the moment.

"Oh I see." She said. As an alpha she wasn't too familiar with omega instincts and routines.

Raisa had slipped. Her and the bowl of fruit she had been carrying started to fall. Oliver was quick to catch her and the bowl. Almost everyone looked at him when he spoke in Russian. He had done it unconsciously when he asked if she was okay.

"I didn't know you took Russian in college." Walter said.

"I didn't. Slade knows many languages and he taught Harry and I." He said.

"Oh I see." He said.

"Yeah."

The rest of the meal was silent. Afterwards Oliver and Tommy finalized their plans for the next day. When they finished the beta went home and the omegas talked to their alpha. They then went to bed.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Slade)

Slade was sitting in his boss’s office. The man was ranting. He really didn’t want to lose the alpha. Even without his partner Slade was one of the best. He figured that the two omegas would follow their alpha to Australia and not Slade moving to America. He felt that it was wrong.

The man had the gall to tell Slade that bonding was a mistake. It was only day one and the trained mercenary was pissed. He was getting angrier and angrier the more the man talked.

“As their alpha you are the boss. They should be here with you, not you quitting your job and following them.” He said.

“Only a bad alpha would say that.” He glared. “My mates and I discussed this and we all decided to move to America.”

The other alpha paled at the glare he received. “I-i still refuse to let you go.”

“Too bad. I’m leaving.” He said.

“No!” He yelled. “You’re too valuable!”

“I don’t care.” Slade said.

“I won’t sign the papers.” he said.

“For now.” He drawled.

Slade stood and left. He would be back tomorrow. He was going to be discharged and he was going to America to be with his mates. No one was going to stop them. He smirked as he exited the building. He knew his boss was having a meeting with some of the higher ups. Four of them had moved to Australia to be with their omegas. He knew they would support him.

* * *

(Next Morning: With Harry and Oliver)

Oliver was the first one to wake. Instead of getting up he looked at Harry. His long black hair was braided and off to the side. Dark eyelashes rested against tanned skin. Plump lips begged to be kissed.

The blonde remembered the first time he met the raven haired omega. The way he looked, the way he acted, and the way he slowly changed to the strong, sassy, tease that he was.

* * *

(Lain Yu: Five years ago)

Oliver had been on that island for at least a month. He tried to keep track but it was hard to know for certain. He had been trying to stay alive and not get killed. He had thought finding the island had been a good thing. He now knew that it wasn’t. It was a bad thing, a very bad thing. There were men on this island, alphas that wanted to kill him. He had no idea why though.

He knew that the only reason he had been able to survive this long was the Chinese alpha that had shot him with an arrow. He had no idea why the man did but he seemed sorry for it. After healing the injury the man had been trying to teach him to survive. It was a very slow process due to the language barrier. The alpha knew little English and the omega couldn’t speak Maderin.

At the moment he was trying to teach the omega to cook. That was when they heard voices and footsteps. Yao Fei put the fire out. He pushed the omega into a spot, hiding him. He exited the cave and put a rock in front to hide the entrance.

Since Oliver was hiding inside the cave he had no idea what was going on. All he heard was the screams of a few people and the sound of skin being hit or at least that’s what it sounded like to the omega. It scared him and he put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from whimpering. The screams stopped and then he heard footsteps in the cave.

“ It’s safe .” Yao Fei said.

Despite not understanding what the Chinese man said his voice calmed the omega. He gave a sigh of relief and left the hiding place. That was when the scent of another omega hit his nose. He looked over and saw him standing next to Yao Fei.

The omega was shy. He was looking down at the floor. Oliver couldn’t really see him properly. He was really dirty, covered in dirt and blood. His hair was black. It was short and unkept. The skin that did show was pale and covered in bruises and dirt. His eyes were a dull emerald color. His clothes looked more like rags that were falling apart.

Oliver was shocked and horrified. He had seen this once before. This omega was abused and the abuser was most likely an alpha. He had been at the police station when one had come in and that was the last time he had gone there. He never wanted to see another abused omega and yet here he was.

“ Go sit down. I’ll get something for your injuries and some clothes. ” Yao Fei said.

The dark haired male seemed to understand what the alpha was saying because he sat down right where he was standing. The Chinese sighed but got to work. Oliver helped him wipe the omega clean and tend to the injuries. Not a sound left the green eyed males lips.

* * *

(Present Day: Oliver’s bedroom)

“Oliver?” Harry reached up and caressed his mate’s cheek.

“Yeah?” His eyes focused on him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“You seemed upset.” He answered.

“Oh, sorry. My mind wandered to Lain Yu.” He said.

“I see.” Harry straddled his lap. “Well, just remember that we are no longer on that cursed island.” He then kissed him.

Oliver kissed back. The two fought for dominance. The darker haired male smirked into the kiss. The sneaky bastard snuck his hand under Oliver’s shirt. He knew how sensitive his nipples were so he gave one nipple a firm pinch.

“Ah!” The blonde moaned into the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few more minutes before Harry removed his lips and rolled off Oliver. Said blonde stared at his fellow omega in shock.

“Hey!”

The green eyed man turned and gave him an innocent smile. “What? Tommy and you are leaving early today, correct?”

“Brat.” He grumbled.

“I know.” Came the smug reply.

Oliver got out of bed. He pouted at Harry before grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower before getting dressed. He then exited the bathroom.

“Are you still pouting?” Harry asked as he brushed his hair.

“No.” He lied.

“You are.” He laughed.

“No I’m not.” He said.

The smaller omega kissed him. “You are.”

“Hmph!. Now you’re being mean.” His pout deepened.

“Aw. Poor baby. Let’s go eat.” He said.

“Fine.” He glared at Harry.

The two left the bedroom. They went to the dining room. Moira and Walter were already there eating breakfast. They greeted them as they sat down.

“Morning mom, Walter.”

“Good morning Moira, Walter.” Harry bowed his head.

“Good morning Oliver, Harry.” The two greeted back.

They filled their plates and began eating. Thea joined them a little bit later. She quickly ate before running off. Walter went to work and Harry went to his room. Tommy showed up and Oliver left with him. Moira adapted a guilty look before wiping it off her face and going into the study.


End file.
